Tylun
Like most dimensions other than modern Earth, Halla is one filled with demons of various sorts. Most prominent there, however, are the Koradai. A race separated into the distinct castes--the Priestesses, the Warriors and the Peasants. Unlike many caste systems, however, one was born into a specific caste based on certain tests at birth. Tests which were generally carried out by a branch of the Priestess caste called the Seekers. Those who display remarkable intellect (as well as being female) become Priestesses. Those with thin, agile builds became Warriors. The rest are Peasants. It is the duty of the Warrior caste to protect those beneath and above. To spill their blood in the stead of their peers. Though, there are a few who display remarkable promise who become Guardians--those assigned to particularly important Priestesses. The Priestess becomes their honour and they are bound, irrevecobaly, to her. The Warrior Tylun of the Great House Veridian was one such warrior. Showing great promise from an early age, his natural speed seemed to outstrip even that of the most accomplished warriors of Halla. They hailed him as a future Paragon, the height of the Warrior caste--those, whose act of skill or courage or honour, proved their worth as not only a warrior but as an example by which all warriors should live. Though, many of his peers and tutors alike, agreed that he had a long way to go in the skill department. By the age of fifteen he had taken on the full responsibilities as a member of the Warrior caste. He went to fight against the Malath, demons of the southern plains of Halla, on several occasions over the next four years and even held claim to some rather daring actions. Less than a year later, he was sworn into the service of a Priestess as her Guardian. His sister, Iradell, no less. Again, he showed a great promise in his determination. Though embittered by the pull of duty, it was clear that Iradell appreciated the, now, ever watching eyes of her elder brother. Hailed as the next Matriarch, many said, it was fitting that the future Paragon would stand over her. Shortly afterward, the assassination attempts began. While relatively peaceful by demon standards (at least internally, the Korodai deal with external threats quite brutally) the Korodai are no exception for one thing--the fight for succession. In a culture where the Matriarch of the Priestesses held sway over most any matter (along with the male and female Consuls of the Peasants, the Patriarch of the Warriors, and the leaders of the Great Houses Veridian, Fareth, Aaren, Lourai and Mennon) such a position usually meant that the House from which the Matriarch originated received a great many benefits during her reign. For the most part, Tylun was successful in turning the assassins away. There was one who, while slain by Tylun, managed to mortally wound the young Korodai warrior. Distraught and fuelled by grief, Iradell sought one of the Korodai's most sacred posessions to restore her brother--and, remarkably, succeeded. The consequences, however, were that she was exiled. As her Guardian, Tylun followed her. The Oath which binds a Warrior to a Priestess as a Guardian transcends all else--no law may subvert it. The next five years were spent in Aberdeen, Scotland. Tylun hugging the shadows and Iradell interacting with the humans (as a Priestess she is considered 'passing'; able to take human form). On the fringe of human society, they survived and gathered together enough money to chart an ocean liner to the United States--a liner so that Iradell could safely sneak Tylun aboard--and, over the next two years, to Sunnydale. Statistics ---- Category:Characters